Buy me flowers first - A TenRose Love Story
by silversurfer60
Summary: Rose hasn't had her 'needs' satisfied for quite some time and is showing it but tries to hide it from the Doctor – not very successfully, so after an awkward conversation, he offers to help but he realises it's not that simple and has his work cut out for him.


Mickey had stayed behind on the parallel world but Rose would never have said anything to him about what she was feeling, which was getting worse day by day, she was having to start the morning with a cold shower, or what passed as morning in the Tardis, as the Doctor tried to distinguish between day and night when they were on board and tried to take Rose home at regular intervals in keeping with actual time back on Earth, sometimes failing miserably but he had noticed lately that Rose was getting a bit moody, especially on the last planet they visited and nearly got a slap from her when he said something about the planet's openness about sex and wondered what he'd said.

It never occurred to him that she might actually have needs herself and he was the only male on board now, he always thought that Rose and Mickey were still 'together' on occasions but didn't actually know or dared to ask. He thought now though, Mickey was gone, Rose would want to go home and start dating again and find a new boyfriend for such things and it never occurred to him she might corner him now she was 'available'.

After a cold yet again shower, Rose emerged from her bathroom, covered in just a towel to find him sitting on her bed. No warning knock on the door, no opening the door slightly with a 'are you descent?' no nothing. He was just sitting there crossed legged in his trousers and a buttoned down, well almost buttoned browny-grey t-shirt she was sure she had seen under his shirt at some point, his hair all ruffled and a big grin on his face.

"So, where to today Rose?" he grinned as if seeing her wrapped in a towel was an every day occurrence and looking her up and down, then reaching to throw a bundle of clothes she had left on the bed to her.

Rose was a bit taken aback to find him sitting there so casually as she caught her jeans, t-shirt and knickers, then he grinned again when he'd forgotten her bra and held it out on the end of his finger and she grabbed it with her free hand, muttered a 'thanks' and fled back into her bathroom, hoping he would have gone by the time she came out. He hadn't.

"We could go back to that little moon again where they make those banana pancakes," he suggested hopefully, looking slightly puzzled as to why she had not yet spoken to him. "You're not saying much, in fact you've hardly spoken since we got back from that last planet we were on. Have I said something to upset you?"

Rose sat down beside him, he put his arm around her and asked her what was wrong. She shrugged him off. "Yes, you might have said something but rather it's the lack of saying something really, it just never occurred to you that taking me to a planet where they are so open about sex might just upset me. I do have feelings about the subject you know, I'm human, I've not had a boyfriend in months and before you ask, no, Mickey and I weren't 'together', not for a long time and now, I have to take a cold shower every morning to try to forget I need some attention in that department." She got up but he pulled her back down again.

"Then do you want to go back home and find another boyfriend?" he asked innocently.

Rose couldn't believe he thought that was the answered to her dilemma. "You just don't get it do you? Human females don't just go out and get another boyfriend just because they need to have sex, they have to meet someone, go out on dates, have their first kiss, then go a bit further until they both think it's the right time, go out on a regular basis and build a relationship. How can I do all that when I'm travelling all the time and you never take me back home at the end of every adventure we have? I'm not asking you to take me home every five minutes but it's not as easy as you think it is."

"Then let me help Rose, tell me what you need."

Was he kidding? He was the only male within probably 10000 light-years of home and he was asking what she needed?

He saw the look on her face as it dawned on him she was looking at him. "Oh, you mean I can help you? Male, female, close proximity, spend all their time together, walk around holding hands, always getting into trouble then laughing and hugging? Right. I'm a dunce aren't I?"

Rose nodded but it still didn't give her an answer to what he was going to do about it. It wasn't that easy, she did have needs and would like nothing better than for the Doctor to fulfil them for her but she couldn't just come right out and tell him she needed to have sex right now – with him.

She needn't have worried about that bit because when it came to human sexual rituals, he was a bit clueless. "So, if you want to have sex with me, why did you just go in there and get dressed? Would have saved a lot of time me having to undress you again." He started to put his hand on the button of her jeans but she stopped him.

"What? Isn't that what you want, to have sex with me? I thought you meant you want to do it right now, with that look on your face and the last few days you've been moody and now you don't?"

"It's not as simple as that, like I said, you don't just go out and get a boyfriend, you have to get to know each other, start with some kissing and touching and then see where it leads. Go out on a few dates, buy a girl flowers and chocolates and pay lots of attention."

The Doctor looked hurt. "I can do that. We've been on dates, platform one, we had chips, ok, you paid but the thought was there. Aren't I romantic enough for you? I can be romantic, I'll show you want romantic is, didn't hang around with Casanova and Romeo for nothing you know, learned something from them. Rose, get changed, wear something nice and meet me in the console room in half an hour."

He got up off the bed, leaving a confused Rose as he opened the door. She 'hhmm'd' him, asking if he had forgotten something. "You're supposed to ask a woman on a date before you actually tell her to get changed and wear something nice. Then you're supposed to call for her, bring her or buy flowers or something and escort her to the date, what did you actually learn from these acquaintances of yours, how to seduce a woman or how to take them on a date?"

The Doctor grinned, thinking maybe it had been the first but maybe not, he'd just failed that part of the test. "Rose, would you like to go on a date with me? I'll call for you in half an hour."

"Yes, I would like to go on a date with you. Can we go out later? Only I have just woken up. Some breakfast would be nice first."

That agreed, he left her room and Rose got ready, finding the Tardis had conveniently rearranged her wardrobe and placed a few nice dresses in amongst her own things and chose a blue knee length dress and flat shoes. She bunched her hair up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was actually going on a date but it didn't take the feeling away from her, one that wasn't going to go away by one date but she had to hold out just a bit longer.

The Doctor called for her, finding a flower from somewhere which was on the table in the Tardis kitchen and breakfast all ready for her then asked if she would like to go out for the day. They landed, finding themselves on Earth and then he asked if she would like to take a boat ride and she realised he meant to make a full day of it. They walked around London and had lunch then arrived at the embankment and sat and watched the boats go past as it was now into the evening. He got up and asked her if she would like to go to dinner and escorted her to a nearby hotel and into the dining room once he had established with the head waiter they had a reservation by showing him the psychic paper and were shown to a table.

Rose whispered across the table to him, "This is all a bit posh isn't it. Not that it isn't nice and all that, I've had a great day, thanks."

"So, does it solve our problem then? Oh and by the way, the evening's not over yet, not by any means. I've gone to a great deal of trouble to arrange this."

He got up and held her chair back while she got up, then took her arm and led her to the bottom of the grand staircase. Rose asked to be excused to visit the ladies room, thinking they were about to go back and find the Tardis but he had something else planned. She emerged from the ladies room and asked if he remembered where they had parked but he just grinned at her and took her hand and told her to come with him as he pulled her upstairs to the second floor and stopped outside a room door.

He had arranged everything while Rose was getting changed that morning and he opened the door, Rose was amazed to find a trolley with champagne, flowers and chocolates waiting for them and on the bed was something wrapped in tissue paper with a bow around it.

"Never say I do things by halves, Rose Tyler, I told you I could be romantic. Now why don't you open the gift I got for you and I'll pour some champagne?"

Rose opened the paper package to find a red satin very short nightgown and held it up in front of her. "You want to see me in this?" she teased.

His eyes gave her the answer. "Turn around then or do you want me to go get changed in the bathroom? You can unzip my dress first though," she said as she turned around.

He unzipped her dress then went back to pouring the champagne, making sure he was facing the mirror, trying to be sly about doing it but Rose knew what he was up to and purposely turned away and she undressed and put the nightgown over her head, turning around just as she pulled it as far as it would go, which wasn't very much. He turned to face her, the nightgown was very revealing and left nothing to his imagination as he handed her a glass of champagne and with his other hand, picked up one of the chocolates and placed it in her mouth. She took the chocolate and stood in front of him, her hair now let down as he put another chocolate in her mouth but this time, she took hold of his finger and licked the chocolate that had melted, smiling at him.

"Rose, have I shown you how romantic I can be? 'Cos if not, I can be more romantic. How about some music, we can dance if you like" and he turned on the radio and using his sonic screwdriver, found some station that was playing a slow song and took her in his arms and began to dance, lowering the arm that was on her back as far as he dare but she never removed it as his hand almost touched her bum, rubbing his hand up and down her back and pulling her closer.

"How's that? Romantic enough for you?" as he whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

Rose looked at him and just replied, "Mmm, would be a whole lot nicer if you weren't wearing that jacket though."

He let her go and slipped the jacket off and slipped his hand back around her waist, even lower as he dared to let his fingers stray beneath the fabric and again, he thought she was going to move it but she didn't she just looked at him and let her head rest on his chest. He asked again.

"Would be even nicer if your shirt wasn't there, you know," she said as she freed her hands to start unbuttoning his shirt as the music was really slow now and they were hardly moving and he pulled down one of the thin straps, then the other and began to kiss her shoulder as Rose reached the last button and pulled his shirt out from his trousers.

His other hand was now reaching down to touch her leg and he could tell she definitely had nothing on underneath the gown and she was now pulling the shirt over his shoulders as she struggled to unfasten the cuffs as he held on to her. Accomplishing her mission, the shirt came off and she put her hands on his chest then around his neck.

"How about some more champagne and chocolates?" he asked as he moved his hands away but she refused to take her arms away from his neck as she clung on to him and so they moved together back to the trolley with bottle and the chocolates and with Rose still holding onto him, he managed to free one of her arms and she took the glass as he picked up the other one, offering a drink from his glass as she giggled and offered him a drink from hers. He put the glasses down and picked up another chocolate, putting it in her mouth and just as she took it from his fingers, he pulled it away, leaned down and kissed her.

Rose put her arms back around his neck and the chocolate fell to the floor as he put his arms around her shoulders and edged his tongue between her teeth as she opened her mouth, her tongue seeking his. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed and laid her down. Rose just lay there as he unfastened his trousers. She sat up and looked at him.

"Doctor, this is really romantic, it really is." She was interrupted as he knelt on the bed in front of her and kissed her again.

He took her face in his hands. "Then what's the problem Rose, this is what you wanted isn't it? A romantic dinner, flowers, chocolates, champagne, a gift. You want this every night? I can do this every night for as long as you want to but we've done all that dating stuff Rose, we know each other, we spend all day with each other and I want to be there for you, when we run away from danger and when we're having fun, someone who you can spend the evenings with, curl up with, talk with, rub your back in the shower or run you bubble baths, I want to be the one who does that. You have needs Rose, you're young, you're beautiful, you're sexy and I am so attracted to but I always thought you were with Mickey and it never occurred to me that I was the reason why you said you hadn't been with him and I thought you would never want to be with me. Let me do this for you Rose and if you never want me to touch you again, I promise, we'll never speak about this again."

As she moved onto her knees, he ran his hands down her hips and then her thighs, edging his fingers under the hem of her nightgown, now gaping open where he had pulled down the straps as he leaned over to kiss her neck and working his way around to the back. He had no idea what it was doing to her, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep control for much longer, she was about to spill over the edge if he kept doing that to her. Still on his knees, he moved around behind her and kissed the back of her neck, then down her back until he reached the top of her gown, one hand on her arm and the other on her leg, rubbing his fingers along her inner thigh under her gown and she was getting very close to losing it.

He whispered in her ear, asking if she wanted him to stop as she shook her head in response as still behind her, the hand that was on her arm moved over to the top of the gown and he was still kissing her neck but was moving over her shoulder, his hand now on her still covered breast as his fingers worked under the fabric and she leaned back into him as the hand on her thigh gently eased her legs apart, working his fingers inwards and it was to late for Rose, she had turned to jelly in his hands and as he reached her intimate area, she had lost control as he felt her give in to him, telling her it was ok as he moved his fingers and she leaned further back as he moved, putting his hand on her chest. She leaned back more as he pushed further into her as she moaned his name and not to stop.

A smile came over her face as she broke contact and turned around and he asked her if she wanted more, to go all the way. She shook her head and said she was fine now but he leaned over and kissed her and said she may as well get the full treatment.

"That's really not necessary, I feel much better now, let's finish our date first, shall we?" She saw the disappointment on his face and realised it was a two way street. He had gone to a lot of trouble to do this for her and after all, he probably had needs too.

She put her arms around his neck and leaned into his shoulder, looked up and kissed him whispering 'sorry' and pushed him back and he fell down on to the bed and she started to pull his trouser down revealing a pair of tight boxer shorts and as she moved over him, he pulled them down as she pressed down onto him making contact and they both realised it was what they had wanted all along.

The End!


End file.
